


Learning Together

by writingawaymylife



Series: Broken Boys [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Mates, Protective Scott and Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Derek has accepted that Isaac is his mate the two must learn together what this truly means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *There is the idea of mpreg in here, but I am still deciding if I definitely want that to happen in my story. I usually avoid mpreg, but who knows where this will go*

When Isaac woke up the next morning he felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He smiled sleepily as a hand drifted through his curls. "Derek?"

"Right here." Isaac closed his eyes as Derek's lips were suddenly connecting with his own. It felt safe and perfect. 

He felt like he belonged.

"I slept through the night.." Isaac murmured as he sat up, blushing when he realized he was straddling Derek. Derek just smiled, running his hands up and down Isaac's sides. "You felt safe."

Isaac nodded. "I felt..whole again." Derek was sitting up, holding Isaac carefully as he slid back against his headboard. Isaac pressed closer until Derek was holding him tight against his chest. 

"So this is really real?" Derek just hummed kissing Isaac's forehead. "I still can't believe we're mates.."

Derek chuckled softly. "Well, I did just realize it the other day or so." Isaac nodded as he moved back a little to get a better look at Derek. "You're not going to push me away again right? I mean I know the alpha pack is dangerous and everything and Cora's here...but you're not.."

"No." Derek answered firmly. "You're staying with me no matter what. I was an idiot to let you go the first time, understand?" Isaac nodded relaxing back into Derek. 

"We still have a lot to learn about each other Isaac. Being mates isn't just a status for us." Isaac nodded. "I'm ready for whatever comes next."

"DEREK!!!!!!!!!!"

Isaac froze as he looked up at Derek. The two had been so immersed in their world that they hadn't had time to sense their visitor.

"DEREK HALE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!"

"Fucking McCall" Derek grunted.

\------------------

 

"This is freaking insane!"

"Very insane!"

"You can't expect me to believe you just happened to discover Isaac was your mate!"

"You kicked him out you stupid sourwolf why the hell should you just get to take him back!!"

Derek and Isaac sat on the couch in Derek's apartment watching as Scott and Stiles paced back and forth alternating harassment. Isaac could feel Derek tense, but he kept his hand on his alpha's thigh rubbing soothing circles to get him to relax. As much as he hated the interruption he appreciated that Scott and Stiles were just looking out for him.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you guys."

Scott whirled on him. "Yes you most certainly do when you kick Isaac out and he shows up on my doorstep soaking wet and crying oh you freaking do!"

Derek turned to look at Isaac in surprise but the beta turned away.

"You were crying?" Isaac still didn't speak.

"Of course he was! He looks up to you Derek. He trusts you with his life and then you fucking treat him like his father did just to get your point across? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Isaac could sense Derek's sadness and even some disappointment in himself. Isaac leaned in close and nuzzled at his alpha's neck. "Its ok I forgive you."

Scott and Stiles froze. 

"Isaac.."

Isaac shook his head.

"Derek's my mate. I trust him and I really care about him. Things aren't always going to be easy, but i'm not giving up." Derek looked at him gratefully as Stiles flailed. "Scott do something!!"

Before Scott could say anything Isaac spoke up. "I wouldn't tell you to give up on Allison would I? After all the shit she did to us in the past? You would still do it all again just to be with her wouldn't you?"

Scott swallowed and nodded as Stiles freaked out more.

"Scott you can't let him play the Allison card on you! You've been with her longer than Isaac has with Derek it shouldn't count!!"

Scott sighed as he looked at Isaac. "But it does count Stiles. I would do it all over again a thousand times just to be with her. I know Isaac wouldn't say something like that unless he really believed in it for himself."

Stiles groaned and turned away swearing softly. "Fine ugh this is so stupid but fine no go for it."

Scott watched Isaac carefully before turning to Derek. "This is your last chance Derek. If Isaac shows up at my door like before, i'll never let you near him again." Derek didn't say anything, but his eyes flashed red for a moment.

Stiles sighed and crossed his arms still not very happy with the situation. "Isaac, just...be careful will you?" Isaac nodded and stood up pulling Stiles into a hug. 

"I'll be fine" he whispered softly. Stiles held him tight for a second. "You know..I am going to see you at school on Monday its not like we're parting forever." He swallowed before whispering. "My window is always unlocked ok? I won't even say I told you so if you use it." Isaac nodded seriously before pulling away and looking at Scott. "So we have your blessing?"

Scott nodded. "You can stay here with him, but if you stop showing up at school or practice or you don't answer your phone I will break down the doors." Isaac nodded quickly.

"I'm not trying to take him away from the world Scott. I just want him to live here with me. We need to figure things out. With the alpha pack..he's safest with me."

Stiles and Scott finally both agreed. They reminded Isaac that no matter what he was always welcome back at either of their houses. Only then did they leave Isaac and Derek alone.

\------------

Even though Derek and Isaac knew they were mates, things were still somewhat awkward between them. They found themselves eating dinner in silence, taking showers at different times and then ending up on the couch just watching tv.

Whenever Isaac tried to ask a question about being mates Derek shrugged it off saying he didn't know yet. Isaac kept pestering him though until finally Derek admitted that there were probably some books on it in the small guest room bookshelf. Isaac got up in a huff and headed to the bedroom.

When Derek didn't get up to follow him Isaac just shrugged it off. He was soon lost in the books as they informed him about everything from distinguishing your mate to...breeding. Isaac swallowed as he looked at a diagram of a female werewolf's pregnancy cycle. He shivered.

Thank god guys couldn't get pregnant.

Except then when he flipped the page..he found the same diagram as before now entitled male werewolf's pregnancy cycle. Thinking it was a joke he started to read but stopped suddenly. 

Some male werewolves do have the ability to carry cubs. This usually only applies to male omegas, but is also possible in the case of the Alpha's mate. If an Alpha has a male mate, there is still a chance that the two can produce cubs.. 

Isaac stared at the book in horror. There was a larger description to explain how it was possible, but Isaac couldn't make himself look down there. He shut the book and quickly stuffed it back in the bookshelf.

Isaac crawled back away from the bookshelf as if the book was going to jump out and bite him. He felt his heart race as the pictures and information swirled in his head.

He could get pregnant..

He could end up carrying Derek's cubs..if they ever had sex.

Isaac didn't know whether he wanted to laugh hysterically or cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac decided he would leave the book he had found out on the kitchen table. That way he wouldn't be pushing Derek, he'd just be putting the idea in the other boy's head to maybe take a look.

So he left it out in the open.

And watched Derek pass by it the first day.

The second day..

The third day

The whole freaking week actually.

Isaac was pissed. Derek seemed perfectly content to just cuddle and kiss Isaac. He'd eat and sleep next to the boy, but whenever Isaac mentioned the books, he'd just grunt and make an excuse.

Isaac couldn't take it anymore.

\-----------

"Are you ever going to read the book I left you?" Derek looked up from where he was on the couch. "Oh..that"

"Yes that Derek. The thing you keep saying you look at, but you never do it. What the hell? I thought we were going to learn about being mates together Derek. Don't you even want to know what its like to be mates?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Isaac of course I do its just.."

"No Derek its not just anything! Stop making excuses, grow some balls and pick up the dam book. Unless you already know something?"

Derek blinked in surprise as he stood up. "Whoa Isaac why are you getting so angry over this? I'll look at the book ok?"

Isaac growled as Derek got up and reached for the book. "You should want to read it Derek! Not just because you want me to calm down, you should want to learn about us. For god's sake Derek we're mates..or at least I thought we were."

Derek's hackles raised and his eyes flashed red. "Don't push me Isaac."

Isaac was too fired up though. "You've been pushing me all week Derek. You can't even understand why i'm freaking out can you? No because you didn't read the dam book!"

Derek grabbed the book and started flipping through it. "What Isaac what part do you want me to read ok? Just freaking tell me what i'm supposed to do!"

Isaac stormed back to their bedroom and grabbed his backpack shoving some clothes and other things of his in. Derek stood in the doorway watching him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to Stiles."

"No you're not."

Isaac slung his bag over his shoulder and pushed past Derek. "Oh yes I am."

Derek grabbed Isaac's wrist and tried to pull him back. "You're staying right here."

Isaac's eyes flashed as he pushed Derek away. "I'm going to Stiles until you read the freaking book and learn why the hell i'm freaking out. The more you try to keep me here now, the longer i'll stay away."

Derek was growling, but he dropped Isaac's arm. 

He didn't say anything else, watching sullenly as Isaac left.

Derek looked at the book. "I hate you" he muttered before grabbing it and plopping down on the couch. 

\----------

When Stiles came home after a night of hanging with Scott he was surprised with a visitor. Isaac was sitting on his bed fumbling with a strap on his backpack when Stiles walked in.

Please...please just don't say it."

Stiles bit his lip and shook his head before sitting down next to Isaac. "I'm not going to say it I promise. Can you tell me what happened though?"

Isaac explained the book and what he had found, how Derek had avoided the book and acted like it was nothing. He sighed as he finished and put his hand in his hair.

Stiles gently rubbed his back. "That's a lot to take in. So you're sure..that there's a chance you could get pregnant?" Isaac nodded. "The book said because i'm an alpha's mate..I can get pregnant....even though i'm a guy.."

Stiles licked his lips. "I'll see if we can find anything more about this ok? Let's get the air mattress out though. Its getting late and I think we could both use some rest." Isaac nodded and helped Stiles unroll the mattress. 

"Thank you for not saying anything, and for letting me stay here." Stiles nodded squeezing Isaac's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Sourwolf needs to come to his senses."

Isaac smiled and nodded before laying down on the air mattress. "Night Stiles."

Night pup."


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac had had a pretty sleepless night. His dreams had all turned into nightmares ranging from Derek wolfed out and claiming they weren't mates to him waking up eight months pregnant with some messed up were kids in his stomach. After the six dream of the latter Isaac had opted for sitting out on Stiles roof and listening to his ipod.

In the morning, he slipped back inside just in time for Stiles to wake up. The boy stretched and smiled as he looked over at Isaac. "Hey pup sleep well?"

Isaac was ready to lie, but he didn't even have time as the boy began frowning. "I.."

"Nightmares? Trust me i've been there. Your face says it all."

Isaac sighed and crawled up onto Stiles bed when the boy patted the spot next to him. "Its just...its all I can think about. I mean Derek and I are finally mates and now I feel like he's going to reject me or worse try to get my pregnant asap!" 

Stiles nodded gently wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Before you freak out we need to step back and remember some things. First, Derek's not the brightest or the most agreeable, but eventually he has to realize you're right. He needs to read the book. Its only fair to you and the relationship you two are trying to build. Second, Derek would be an absolute idiot if he let you go. Third...I don't see Derek as the type to jump into having kids, especially when it involves you getting pregnant..and I just can't picture him with a small child. Fourth and finally why don't we talk to someone who know this stuff first. Remember its better to not freak out until you definitely know there's something to freak out about."

Isaac swallowed and nodded slowly. It took him a little to catch up with Stiles train of thought, but once he did it made perfect sense to him. He chewed his lip. "So we should talk to Scott then?"

Stiles practically doubled over in laughter. "Oh god no Scott is a useless lump of werewolf in that respect. We go to Deaton..though I should probably text Scott to meet us on the way." He got up and stretched. "But first wolf boy you need a shower...well we both do. You take the upstairs i'll take the downstairs then we can head to the clinic. Just don't take too long in there okay?"

Isaac grinned and nodded giving the boy a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

Stiles groaned as he watched the beta salute him and then dash off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sat on the couch watching tv. He hadn't spent his whole night like that and now it had become his morning. He had been set in his avoidance of reading the book and set in the idea that Isaac would come back and apologize.

Neither thought had of course worked in his favor. Now he was staring at a stupid tv wishing he was curled up with Isaac. Why the hell did he have to be so stubborn? 

Well he was the alpha...didn't that count for anything?

He sighed and got up to head to the kitchen. As he looked at the table there of course sat that damn book. He grit his teeth and began grabbing some bread to make toast. Popping the bread into the toaster he turned back.

The book was still there.

It wasn't that he expected the book to disappear or anything, but still. Why did he have to read a book about mates? He was a born werewolf for cripes sake! He didn't need a book to tell him about who he was and how his relationship with Isaac worked. 

He turned back and started grabbing thinks out of the fridge; slamming some of them down onto the counter. He had decided he was in need of a large breakfast, eggs, bacon hell maybe even a pancake or two!

When Derek got angry he tended to get hungry..and defensive. 

As he kept preparing breakfast his phone went off. He waited a moment, in case it was Isaac, and then picked it up. "Shit.."

Scott: What did you do now? I knew you couldn't handle being with Isaac.

Derek grit his teeth as he tapped out a reply asking what the hell Scott was talking about. He wanted to make sure there wasn't something else he had magically done wrong.

Scott: Just read the stupid book! I mean come on don't you think you should've told us you had the book! I mean what if I tried to do something with Allison and some freaky werewolf thing went down?! Besides Isaac's fucking freaked out.

Derek read the text and sighed. He swore again before typing out a text to leave him alone and he'd read the damn book. Magically Scott disappeared after that text and the alpha was left alone to eat his breakfast and glare at the book. 

He still hadn't even touched it and he hated it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deaton listened quietly as Isaac relayed his story. He noted how anxious the boy was not only about the information he had discovered, but also about being away from Derek and of course upsetting him. The vet also noticed how Stiles and Scott were there to support him. Interesting little pack that had formed.

Deaton took a breath. "So this book you read, it gave a history of werewolves as well as mates? And with the mates it told you about alphas and their mates?"

Isaac nodded getting ready to speak before Scott was butting in.

"Is that the same for betas and humans? How do I know if Allison is my mate or n-"

Stiles grabbed the boy from behind and covered his mouth with his hand. "This is Isaac's time to ask questions not yours. Sorry Deaton you and Isaac um can continue."

Deaton smirked a little before getting serious again as he turned back to Isaac. "That book you read is true. Though, I do have some methods of protecting you per say from getting pregnant..possibly even preventing you from having kids if that's something you'd prefer to avoid all together."

Isaac licked his lips. "Can I hear about both options?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sighed as he flipped through the pages. He was right, he knew everything about this book...well basically everything. The things he hadn't known before were tiny though. Nothing that was truly important to him or his relationship with Isaac.

He was about to call it a day and pretend he read the rest of it when he saw a diagram on one page.

"What the hell..."

It took him a second to make out the figure and then...oh....oh fuck

"Fuck..."

He groaned as he flipped to the next page before deciding to backtrack instead and read the whole section. 

God he felt like a dick. Again it was his fault..why didn't he ever just listen to Isaac?

He scrubbed his face before grabbing the book and his phone. He had some apologizing to do....again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac swallowed as he weighed the options in his head. He could get something...like birth control for girls and have a decent chance of preventing pregnancy...well as long as he remembered to take it. But the schedule was so damn confusing and with all the crap going on in Beacon Hills was he really going be able to continue? 

Or..he could take the drug Deaton would prescribe him that would prevent him from being able to have kids for at least three years. That idea wasn't bad..just a one and done deal. But did he want to not be able to have kids for three years? After all he was almost done with high school and he had never had any plans to do more than get a job and survive. He wasn't a college kid and he didn't have big dreams of making something of himself. He just wanted to live. Kids..kids weren't that bad...but then again three years wasn't too long to wait if he did really want them..

Or of course there was a third option. Always a damn third option. The most final one of all. Deaton had found a way to come up with an injection that would rend him sterile. No kids ever...no fear of getting pregnant..but also at the same time..no kids if he and Derek ever did want them.

Sitting on Deaton's table, trying to make the decision...his mind wanted one and his heart another. Most importantly though...he knew it wasn't his decision to make alone. Isaac didn't know what to do though. Who knew how long Derek would wait before talking to him..what if they made up and it turned into sex and boom pregnant? He knew one thing for certain. He didn't want a kid this minute, hour, day, month or year. 

But sometimes..he thought of his father...

And then he didn't ever want to be the one to bring a child into the world. 

He was afraid of becoming the monster his father had been.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had gotten to Stiles house only to figure out that Stiles and Isaac weren't there. He had tried texting Scott, but the beta wasn't answering. So he tried thinking of where else they could go.

School? No it was the weekend...

Scott's house?

Well Scott was with them so it could be a possibility.

Unfortunately the five minute drive confirmed that that was not the case.

Derek groaned and tried to think. Where else would they go?

He was already driving at full speed when it truly hit him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this Isaac? It can't be reversed.."

Isaac swallowed and nodded trying not to tear up. Why the heck was this even bothering him anyways? He had never even thought about kids until this moment..still..

"Yeah..its what's best."

Deaton frowned at him. "For who Isaac?"

The boy looked up in surprise and found that he was speechless.

Deaton shook his head. "I'm sorry this is your decision. Which arm?"

Isaac began rolling up his sleeve when he heard a crash outside. He and Deaton looked in surprise as Scott, Stiles and Derek tumbled into the room.

Derek growled as he pushed the boy's off of him before staring in shock at the scene before him. "Isaac....w-what are you doing?"

The beta swallowed and looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

Derek tossed the book on the table. "I believe I have a good idea what's going on. I know its my fault for not reading, but you're really going to make this decision without me?"

Isaac looked at Derek straight on. "Its the same decision you would make so don't judge me. I'm doing this for us and for...you know."

"And what if I want to have children with you?"

Isaac paled as he looked at Derek. "You can't be serious Derek..with everything going on...with my past...your past....us! You can't.."

Derek stepped forward and tugged the boy close to him. 

"I can. I am not going to let you take this away from us before we even have a civil conversation about it. So you get your ass off this damn table and you come home with me right now."

Everyone in the room was absolutely speechless as the alpha's eyes flashed red.

It seemed that the beta pushed the alpha too far this time.


End file.
